


Behind These Castle Walls

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actors AU, Fluff, M/M, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moment of silence before both of them burst into laugher. And that's how Tony Starks barges into Steve Roger's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind These Castle Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spideysdaddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysdaddies/gifts).



> This is a gift for my smol sad person which is taller than me but whatever! Smol person you're almost back home! <3 Happy birthday! The banner was made by the amazing Ashes At Midnight.

The first time Steve Rogers meets Tony Stark he's barely out of drama school and Tony is just a drunk mess to be honest. Tripping and losing his words. Confusing people. Snapping at everyone over nothing and for a moment Steve doesn't even know why he was so excited to meet someone like that.

 

He can't understand how someone with Tony's talent leaves it to go to waste by drinking and doing drugs. He's pretty sure he's going to be dead before long if he keeps that up. Just as Tony insults a reporter Steve realises her doesn't want to see more of this circus. So he leaves the event without the autograph he desperately wanted and when Bucky asks him about it he just claims the line was too long and he didn't want to wait.

 

* * *

Steve doesn’t think about Tony Stark or what he witnessed for a while.

 

* * *

He doesn't keep tabs on the person he once admired but Natasha is a trash for tabloid magazines and blogs, so Steve reads small info here and there. 

 

_‘Tony Stark… Over his addictions.’_

_‘Tony Stark… Finally sober.’_

_’Tony Stark… Launching a new movie.’_

_‘Tony Stark…. Stronger than ever.’_

 

Tony Stark is back.

 

Steve reads it but doesn't pay much attention to it. He has a few gigs of his own but they're not anything big. Mostly RomCom movies that pay him more than any other job he had before. They are better than nothing though and he really needs the experience.

 

So that's enough for now.

 

* * *

Natasha comes with the script to him one sunny July morning.

 

They go way back the two of them, they met while working on a movie together and became inseparable after that. To the point where he feels Natasha more like a family than just a friend. He's learned a lot from her. Natasha succeeded in making it in Hollywood in just a few years, working with various big directors and actors alike. Then again she was already a big name in Europe before she came to the US and the woman has mad acting skills so it shouldn't surprise him, really.

 

When he looks at the title on the front page he shakes his head 'no'. He already tried to make a superhero movie and failed miserably. Steve had no idea there were so many ways to trash someone until fan boys went after him. Natasha is insisting very hard, claiming it's going to be a success but he won't cave.

 

It's the first time in all their years they actually have a real fight. She's insisting he's kicking a perfectly good opportunity but Steve won't listen. He does not want to play a superhero anyway.

 

* * *

The next time they actually meet Steve finds Tony Stark waiting for him on his doorstep, in the crappy Brooklyn neighbourhood he lives in. It takes him a moment to realise who the man is and when he does his jaw hits the pavement. If Steve is being honest he's shocked and a little bit prejudiced because his last encounter with Tony Stark left a lot to be desired.

 

"Can I help you?" Steve asks, keys still in hand and Tony finally looks at him. He's dressed in sweats and of course he's wearing his trend mark shades but that's pretty much a given. The man has turned Hawkers into a freaking trend.

 

"Possibly." Tony stands up smiling, pushing the sunglasses up to his head. "Tony Stark." He says politely and extends his hand so Steve can shake it.

 

"Steve Rogers." He offers back and takes a minute to study the older man before him. He seems calmer, definitely not drunk or high. All in all nothing like the Tony burned into Steve's brain from almost ten years ago.

 

"I know who you are." Tony's smile has turned into a smirk now. "We _all_ know who you are." Steve can't help but raise a questioning eyebrow but Tony won't give anything away. "Can we talk somewhere private? I'm afraid paparazzi are going to find me any minute now. It's a miracle I managed to get away this long." Steve nods moving past him. He doesn't need to look back to know Tony is following closely behind.

 

"Can I offer you anything?" Steve asks, dropping his keys inside the bowl he keeps on the hallway, before moving toward the large space that's his kitchen and living room.

 

"You." Tony says simply and Steve makes a double take.

 

"Excuse me?" He's slightly offended and has no idea why that is. Also he might be a little turned on but that's something to ponder later.

 

"You heard me Mr. Rogers. I want you." Tony repeats and Steve is pretty sure he got something wrong. That or he's crossed to another universe where he's apparently a hooker or something. A small part of his brain, the perverted one, doesn't really mind banging Tony Stark.

 

"I'm sorry but I'm not up for sale." Steve finally says bluntly moving to grab a beer. He needs alcohol to get through this bizarre meeting.

 

"Oh no, I don't want to buy you." Tony explains, moving around the room like he owns it before taking a seat on his couch. Which he probably could if he wanted to. Steve's place is small, tiny really, and Tony has enough money to buy the entire block to be honest. "I have an offer for you." This almost picks his interest and Steve places a beer in front of his guest too. He's a good host above all.

 

"Offer?" Steve asks dropping down beside him. Like this is normal, like a huge movie star isn't currently lounged over his very cheap couch he bought from a yard sell, and roped Bucky and Sam into helping him move it all the way here.

 

"Captain America." Tony says like it's supposed to explain everything and Steve jumps to his feet.

 

"No." He answers firmly but something in Tony's eyes tells him it's not gonna be that easy.

 

"Why?" Tony's question is not one Steve hasn't asked himself already. "Why won't you accept? The money is good, the movie is sure to be a success. This will probably put you on the map to do new things, better things. Move past the whole 'blue-eyed-guy in a RomCom' phase." He throws his hands in the air in exasperation. "Why do you turn something like that down?"

 

"Fear of success, I guess." Steve shrugs.

 

"Look, kid," he says after a few moments of silence. "I've been where you are. I've been scared of taking charge of my life and went down a road so bad I'm lucky to be back unharmed. If that's what you're scared off I _promise_ you, we will not let you fall like that." Steve studies him as he speaks, feels the weight his words hold. "This is my card," Tony finishes slapping a small white piece of paper on the table. "Call me if you change your mind." And then he's out of Steve's apartment.

 

The second time they meet goes slightly better than the first.

 

* * *

The studio wants him to audition even though the producers are hell bend into giving him the role. Steve has no problem with it though, he's more than happy to read some lines and get a feel of the role. So he goes in for a take expecting anyone but Tony Stark to be there too. Or to actually be the one helping him do the audition.

 

Ten minutes into it the studio people are as ecstatic with him as the producers were. He takes the role on the spot. As Tony offers to walk him to his car Steve doesn't know why his heart is doing backflips.

 

Really, he has absolutely no idea where this is all coming from. He pushes it to the back of his mind as Tony keeps talking about the movie and the sequels (they already have sequels planned?) and how happy he's Steve took the role because he honestly believes no one else can bring Captain America to life.

 

He drives home in a daze.

 

* * *

Steve later learns from Natasha that Tony _is_ one of the producers and he was the one insisting on giving him the role after he saw him in the last superhero movie he did. Which honestly was awful, one of the worst comic to movie  scripts Steve had the displeasure to read. Not even the best of the best of actors would have been able to save it. But when he got it he had already signed up and couldn't back down.

 

He doesn't give much thought to Tony's involved with this as Natasha drags him and Bucky to dinner to celebrate. This is a big thing after all.

 

* * *

Steve returns home after ten weeks of shooting on location to find Tony Stark cooking pancakes in his kitchen. He drops his bags by the door and watches Tony move for a while, unfazed by the fact that he's at someone else's place.   He's humming to himself like this is a normal occurrence in his life.

 

"Hi?" Steve clears his throat leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Good morning!" Tony returns full of cheer, flipping pancakes lazily. "Natasha let me in but went back to sleep." He explains at Steve's raised eyebrow. Which makes sense because it's seven am and Natasha is never up before noon unless she has to work.

 

"O-kay." Steve says slowly, moving to sit on one of the stools around his kitchen island. "What are you doing here?" He finally asks when a cup of coffee and a plate of food is set in front of him.

 

"Cooking breakfast?" Tony answers like its the most obvious thing and Steve is just stupid for not realising it.

 

"I can see that." He shoots back sarcastically without missing a bit. "Why are you making breakfast in my kitchen?”

 

"Because Natasha said it was fine as long as I didn't set anything on fire!"

 

"Tony!"

 

"Steve!"

 

There's a moment of silence before both of them burst into laugher. And that's how Tony Starks barges into Steve Roger's life.

 

* * *

Through the next few months Tony Stark becomes a constant in his life. They have lunches together, they hang out, have drinks. Steve can safely say they've moved to be friends. When Tony doesn't have to work himself he's always at Steve's place, sometimes Natasha and Bucky will be joining them, others Tony will bring one of his friends too.

 

It's one of those times that Steve gets to learn who Tony Stark really is.

 

Tony tells him everything over a bottle of scotch. He tells him about his bad relationship with his father, how Howard didn't want Tony becoming an actor. His father always dreamt that Tony would follow in his footsteps and become a scientist. They also talk about the negative effects Hollywood can have on someone that doesn't know how to handle.

 

It's at that moment that Steve realises that he didn't have it as bad as he wanted to believe and in comparison to Tony he really did dodge a bullet because he has people that loves and support him. Tony hadn't been that lucky at first, at least not until Pepper Potts became his agent. Pepper picked up the pieces and put him back together, making him what he is today.

 

It's almost 3 am when Tony finally leaves his place. It's also the night that Steve realises that maybe he had been hard on Tony the first time they met.

 

* * *

Tony and Natasha on the same set is a disaster waiting to happen.

 

Literally.

 

They haven't stopped pulling pranks on each other since they started shooting the crossover that ties the rest of the movies together. The studio has moved into phase two of their plan and obviously no one had expected the chaos that the actors created. Their director swears it's because of the good chemistry between them, but even he asks them to tone it down a bit.

 

Eventually they switch from parks to which one can embarrass the other most. From dedicating vulgar songs to dropping hints for supposed romances on set they drive everyone but themselves insane.

 

That's how the rumour he and Tony are dating is born.

 

* * *

The rumour spreads like wildfire.

 

Gossip magazines keep printing about it.

 

Bloggers write post after post about them.

 

Some supporting, others not so much.

 

To be honest it's not until the studios have a meltdown that any of them catches a wind of this. Steve wakes up to thirty missed calls and as many texts from his agent to contact him as soon as possible. When he does Coulson isn't fairing any better. So Steve goes downtown with Natasha in tow to see if they can do any control damage.

 

It's six excruciating hours of producers, directors and managers going on and on about not provoking the public like that. Steve thinks it's ridiculous, and by the looks of it so do Natasha and Tony. Even if the rumour was true,which is not Steve definitely doesn't feel attracted to Tony, it's not like the committed a crime. Love is love and it doesn't matter if it's between a man and a woman or a man and man or a woman and a woman and you get his point.

 

All that until one of the assistants, that happens to be a fun of the franchise let's them know that fans are actually quite happy with this. Because apparently Captain America and Iron Man have a huge fanbase that desperately wants them to end up together and they are very supportive of Tony and Steve finally 'coming out'. Steve wasn't aware he was even hiding.

 

* * *

Nothing really prepares them for the frenzy that comes next. Or at least no one prepares Steve about it. Paparazzi are everywhere, reporters keep asking inappropriate questions about their supposed relationship. It drives him insane because even he doesn't know what they are anymore. Somewhere along the line Steve might or might not have fallen in love with Tony.

 

It's frustrating because he can't tell if Tony feels the same way or sees him like a friend. There are soft touches, and hours spent on the phone talking until dawn. Secrets looks, inside jokes and talking each other down from the ledge when something becomes too much. So how do you know you've crossed the line and from friends you're becoming lovers?

 

His question is answered over a bottle of scotch. Tony had another fight with his father and from what Steve can tell it wasn't pretty. So they share a few drinks at a bar, talking quietly over themselves. It's just that Tony is so close and Steve can feel his breath fan over his cheek. He doesn't realise what he's doing until his mouth seals over Tony's. For a moment Steve is sure he's going to push him away but is pleasantly surprised when Tony kisses him back.

 

Sadly the perfect moment is ruined by a flash of light.

 

* * *

Their picture is all over the papers the next morning.

 

It's the first unauthorised picture out there and at the same time something very private too. Because this is them, not some lie someone made up or a picture he studios wanted them to for promotion reasons. Everyone has questions but it's very clear that they don't want to answer them. At least not until they know themselves.

 

Of course to top this mess off they have a scene together and because they are both so distracted it has taken them the better part of an afternoon. The first time they forget theirlines, the second they are off the mark, the third camera three is not rolling (seriously?) so the tention only adds up.

 

“Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth.” Tony delivers his line finally right and this one is all on Steve, really. Because Tony looks so good in a suit and how can he even concentrate on anything else.

 

“With what?” This is not his line. This is so not his line and something inside his head screams ' _abort_ ', ‘ _abort_ ' but it's already too late.

 

“With my dick.” Tony returns without missing a bit, sarcasm evident in his voice.

 

“I'd like that too.” Steve blurts out and suddenly everyone stops moving. Just staring at him. Did he really said that? Did he?

 

“Cut!” Nick screams at the top of his lungs and the crew rushes back to action.

 

Needless to say they re schedule to shoot the scene tomorrow.

 

* * *

“Hey.” Tony is waiting for him at the parking lot. Which is not a surprise, they need to talk. Steve was afraid he'd have to be the one to make the first step.

 

“Tony I-”

 

“Not here.” He cuts him off and pulls the door of his car open. Steve steps in without a question.

 

The drive back to Tony's penthouse is silent. The ride up the elevator isn't fairing any better. All that until they reach the floor and Steve is pushed up against the wall as soon as they step inside Tony's living room. He doesn't expect that but at the same time it's the best thing that happened to him so far.

 

Tony's fingers are in his hair and Steve's arms are around his neck. How did they get here anyway? Steve whines when they pull back enough to take a breath and then pulls Tony back in. It's downhill from there, their clothes leave a trail as they move to the bedroom and really, this can't get any better.

 

By the time Tony is through with him Steve is exhausted, barely able to move. It downs on him that he hasn't been this relaxed or felt this happy in years. “I ordered dinner.” Tony's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He drops beside him on the bed and Steve rolls to his side to face him.

 

“Perfect.” He smiles and leans down to place a soft kiss against his lips. “Because I am starving!” Tony's gaze locks on his and Steve blushes slightly. He can feel that 'the talk' is coming up and a) he's not ready for it and b) it can go in every direction.

 

"I don't want to be that guy," Tony teases, "But are you going to be my boyfriend or what?" There's a moment of silence, the tension heavy, and then the idiot bursts into laughing.

 

"Honestly, Tony!" Steve chastises him but before he can say anything else Tony is above him.

 

He'll be his boyfriend or something, alright...


End file.
